A vida d Harry Potter e outras personagens
by nexynha
Summary: Dpois do 7º e último ano em Hogwarts, Inglaterra dparas c casos mt estranhos... E é a mm pexoa k os faz...


Fic sobre Harry Potter (Nex's version)

Capítulo I

Em Kings Cross

Kd Harry saiu do Hogwarts Express e foi para Kings Cross, reparou k nakele ano escolar (o 7º) era + confuso do k tds os outros. Era 1 gand correria para irem ter com as suas famílias. Mts muggles perderam os comboios por causa da confusão.

À saída do comboio, em frent à plataforma nº10, 1 míudo do 3º ano d Ravenclaw 100 kerer, deu 1 cotovelada a Harry e os colegas dele empurraram-no só para o paxarem à frente. Harry estava farto dakilo, d repente a sua mente esvasiou-s e sentiu sono. Estantelou-s no xão. Ron e Hermione k já estavam à entrada d Kings Cross à espera d Harry n viram o sucedido.

Harry havia desmaiado.

Apenas no mês sguint é k ele acordou do desmaio. Abriu os olhos e encontrava-s n1 divisão hospitalar. Tudo mt brankinho e ele estava deitado n1 única cama dura.

Harry levantou-s inda 1 bocadinho desorientado (pk pensava k tinha adormecido e dpois acordou n1 hospital) mas já s sentia melhor. Decidiu sair dakela sala k lhe dava vómitos. Abriu a única porta k havia na divisão k s encontrava no seu lado esq. e a divisão sguint era 1 corredor como o d Grimmauld Place, axim com cabeças d elos domésticos em cima d prateleiras, cortinados e estátuas. As paredes haviam sido pintadas d preto com imagens d cobras a matar pexoas.

Harry dcidiu entrar na 1ª porta k viu. Era a k s encontrava mm em frent da divisão od ele tinha acordado. Digamx k a divisão era espaçosa, mas mt vazia. tinha mta areia, nem parecia k ele estava n1 casa. + parecia k ele agora estava no meio do deserto. Mas o + eskisito k havia era k havia o vulto d 1 pexoa 1s 200 m + à frent. Harry avançou para ver kem era a pexoa, gostava ele d saber o k lhe tinha acontecido...

Kd lá xegou, Harry viu k a pexoa k lá estava c/ ele, estava a olhar para ele. Começou a doer-lhe a cicatriz E só aí é k Harry percebeu k a pexoa kem ele keria conhecer era 100 + nem – k o seu inimigo Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort).

Capítulo 2

O último conflito

-Harry Potter! Finalment!Agora é k vai ser d vez! - Dixe Lord Voldemort c/ ar feliz apontando-lhe a varinha – Hoj é k vais ver como é k os teus pais paxaram para o outro mundo. Vais morrer como o desonrado do teu pai e a sangue-d-lama da tua mãe! Irei-t fazer akilo k estou à espera há 17 anos. Sim, Harry Potter, estou agora a ler a tua mente... Estás a perguntar a ti próprio como é k eu apareci aki n é? Pois, eu sei k tu kd acordast dakele horrível desmaio k t aconteceu há 1 mês, pensast k estavas n1 hospital reles d muggles. Mas n estavas em nd dixo... Tu estás na minha mansão.

Harry quase k perdera a respiração. Harry encontrava-s no cantinho do inimigo, nd o protegia, pois Dumbledore estava morto. S Harry morrexe (o k era + provável), ninguém iria certament encontrar o seu corpo k iria desaparecer do mundo e deixaria tds os feiticeiros baralhados.

Voldemort lançou 1 crucio e Harry k n tinha nd a fazer apenas dcidiu tentar aguentar akela dor k entrava nele c/ td a força e k lhe dava a sensação d k + 1s 6 crucios e ele já iria voltar a ver os seus pais.

Mas Harry tivera 1 ideia melhor n1 momento + tard em k Voldemort dcidiu fazer 1 pausa para ver s Harry s enervava para o atacar.

Na Toca, Hermione e Ron festejavam por terem conseguido ser aurors. Mas estavam tristes pk Hermione tivera ido a Privet Drive para ir falar c/ Harry e deixou a tia Petúnia k a recebeu alarmada pk a tia Petúnia pensava k Harry estava c/ os amigos.

A família Weasley, Harmione e a tia Petúnia estavam preocupados c/ Harry. Pensavam k ele já estava morto. Ao ouvir isto, o tio Vernon e Dudley reagiram optimamente como s tivexem ganho o euro milhões no maior jackpot k poderia alguma vez ser.

3º Capítulo

O final do conflito

Voldemort estava pronto para lançar 1 Avada Kedavra a Harry, mas keria ver s Harry lhe iria tentar lançar 1 maldição imperdoável. Em vez dixo, Harry pegou n1 pistola e mandou 3 tiros para a cabeça d Voldemort.

Harry foi-s embora c/ o corpo d Voldemort atrás n1 mala d bagagem k Voldemort tinha na sala.

Ele descobriu logo kd saiu da mansão d Voldemort k estava em Hogsmeade. Harry como já sabia o caminho, foi em direcção a Hogwarts.

Kd lá xegou, lançou o corpo d Voldemort no gand lago e sentou-s. Por volta d 2 horas + tard, inda o corpo d Voldemort boiava para kualker lado no lago e Harry viu a lula gigant a atacar o corpo dakele k havia sido seu inimigo.

Harry foi para Privet Drive.

Kd tocou à porta, viu 1 tio Vernon diferent dakele k ele conhecia. Mt sorrident e feliz da vida. Axim k abriu a porta o sorriso desvanesceu-s e só lhe apetecia fexar a porta na cara d Harry, mas dcidiu xamar a mulher e tia Petúnia apareceu e kd viu Harry à porta, ela pensou k estava a ter visões.

Kem tb n gostou disto td, foi Dudley, k pensou k tinha a casa td para ele.

Kd foi para a sala, Harry telefonou para o telemóvel d Hermione e dixe k estava td bem e lhe perguntou od é k ela estava.

Harry combinou ir para a Toca e contar td o k havia acontecido.

Kd Hermione contou aos Weasley k afinal Harry estava vivo, Ginny, Fred e George festejaram e Mrs. Weasley só dizia:

-Eu sabia k n lhe tinha acontecido nd. Ele certament foi apenas a Godrick's Hollow para desanuviar 1 bocadinho...

Capítulo 4

As grandes mudanças d Harry Potter

No dia sguint, logo kd acordou na toca, Harry viu toda a gent em volta dele c/ presentes na mão. Harry ficou perplexo. Era dia 31 d Julho. Tds gritaram kd ele s levantou:

-Parabéns Harry! Esperamos k estes 18 anos t tragam mt felicidd. + do k tivest anteriorment.

Só aí s lembrou k Lord Voldemort tinha morrido.

Era verdd k akelx anos lhe iam trazer felicidd, aliás felicidd a +. A partir dakelx 18 anos, Harry Potter tinha mudado mt. Começou a fazer td o k lhe vinha à cabeça e para além dixo, tinha mudado mt d atitud. S Ron soubex d td o k Harry tinha mudado, até lhe tinha feito imprexão ter adormecido no mm quarto do k 1 Harry Potter e ter acordado, no mm lugar, mas na cama ao lado, encontrava-s outro Harry Potter.

Mas pk é k Harry tinha mudado tanto? Ixo só s sab-s + tard, s n inda estrago a história tda...

Na noite sguint, Harry foi para Godrick's Hollow ver o local od os seus pais tinham sido enterrados. Mas kd lá xegou sentiu-s mt mal, c/ mta vontad d vomitar e sentiu os seus olhos kuase a revirar, Harry já n consegia pensar, parecia k ia adormecer no meio do cemitério, Harry estava a dormir, mas o seu corpo estava em movimento como s ele n tivexe c/ sono. Era mt confuso...

Na noit sguint, inda Harry tava na Toca. Kd já tavam tds a dormir, por volta das 2 da manhã, Harry foi para o quarto d Ginny fazer o k tinha combinado c/ ela. Tinham é k ter cuidado, k era para ver s Hermione n acordava. Kd Harry lá xegou, Ginny apalpava-lhe a barriga e peito. Eles deram beijos e despiram-s. 1º foi Harry k tirou as calças e os boxers (foi lá em tronco nu) dpois foi a vez d Ginny.

Ginny deitou-s na cama e dpois deitou-s Harry, eles abraçavam-s, contavam anedotas baixinho e ao mm tempo faziam sexo.

Por volta d 1 hora + tard, inda eles tavam nakele cenário td, e Harry vira-s para Ginny e diz-lhe:

-Agora fexa os olhos, s pensavas k isto era td eu só t digo 1 coisa: agora, vou-t levar ao paraíso e vais ver s n gostas mim.

D manhã, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, mrs Weasley e Mr Weasley acordaram pk Hermione tinha gritado mt alto.

Capítulo 5

O novo Harry Potter

Kd Xegaram lá tds e puseram-s a xorar.

Ginny estava na cama ao lado d Hermione, d olhos reviradx, a sua boca dava 1 exprexão d horror e espanto, mt branca, c/ 1 grand golpe no peito e 1 maior na cabeça.

Ginny Weasley tinha morrido.

Mas vocês já sabem o k aconteceu?

Lembram-s d kd Harry dixe a Ginny k lhe ia levar ao paraíso? Logo a sguir, Ginny fez o Harry mandou toda sorrident e fexou os olhos, Harry foi buscar 1 punhal k tinha nas calças e espetou-lhe no peito.

Ginny abriu os olhos e pôs-s a gritar, mas ninguém a ouviu, pk tds tavam c/ 1 sono bem pesado.

Harry para a fazer calar e acabar c/ tudo + deprexa espetou c/ o punhal na cabeça dela 3x, aí ela já estava morta.

Esta foi a 1ª coisa k o novo Harry Potter tinha feito, mas ninguém sab disto. Só ele, a Ginny, eu e vocês!

S axam k Harry ficou c/ ou 100 remorços disto e k nnc + vai fazer coisas destas d matar inocentx, ou k vai fazer outra vez, continuem a ler a minha fic para ver s têm razão.

Harry dcidiu trocar algumas moedas k tinha em Gringots para a moeda dos muggles para comprar 1 casa decente.

Harry, após terem surgido akelx seus 18 anos, Harry desistiu d 1 vida d feiticeiro e dcidiu viver 1 vida muggle. A única vez em k n ia ser muggle por opção era no seu empego, pk ele tb tinha conseguido ser auror e só aí, para ele, é ele podia ser 1 verdadeiro feiticeiro.

Capítulo 6

Harry faz 1 asneira outra vez


End file.
